Stainless steel clad aluminum is widely used in the manufacture of cookware because of its superior thermal conductivity. In conventional processes for manufacturing cookware from stainless steel clad aluminum, the aluminum core of the material is exposed at the edge, particularly around the top edges or lip of the cooking vessel. The layer of exposed aluminum tends to oxidize which causes an unsightly appearance, and the softness of the exposed aluminum core makes it subject to pitting or other damage. This detracts from the appearance of the cookware making it somewhat undesirable as a consumer product.
Accordingly, a need arises for a method of sealing the exposed edges of stainless steel clad aluminum cookware to prevent oxidation of the aluminum.